1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device may be used in a mobile device, such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, or a tablet personal computer, or may be used in an electronic device, such as a desktop computer, a television, an outdoor billboard, or an exhibition display device.
Recently, slim display devices have been introduced. From among such slim display devices, a flexible display device that is portable and applicable to variously shaped devices is receiving attention as a next-generation display device.
A display device receives an externally supplied electrical signal to generate an image. A driver connected to an external board is electrically connected to a pad included in the display device.